Harry's Marriage Proposal
by HarryAndDraco4evaN4Always
Summary: This is Harry and Draco startin their reationship. Pairins: HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Harry Potter Stories, characters or anything (except a new mobile I'm buying 2morrow)

This is my second fiction, so yet again be nice and take the my plot as quite weak, but keep reading, it gets better by the end. Oh and sorry for the rowing talk but I am so glad Oxford won only 6 more wins and we should overtake Cambridge's 78 wins in the Boat race.

Warning: I am a big fan of the Harry-Draco Slash stories and as such I write stories to the same guidelines. This story is a completly gay and lesbian sex story, so if you are homophobic, do not read it.

**Harry's Mariage Proposal.**

The story begins in Harry and Draco's fifth year, after an eventful first week of detentions with Dolores Umbridge, Harry walks into Draco at half past eleven when Draco is on duty as school prefect. Draco walks up to Harry

"Potter, you are to report to the prefects bathroom immediately." Malfoy says sternly.

"And what if I don't?" Harry asks.

"You will be severely shagged to death here and now by me." _Why is it always me who has to act the bad guy?_ Draco pondered to himself.

"Fine by me" Harry replied with a grin from ear-to-ear. "I would more than looove that" He continued.

He was lead away to the bathroom by Draco, who was walking whilst attempting to take his pure silk silver boxers off. Harry laughed as he watched his lover walk down the corridor like a penguin, he walked into their secret rendez-vous point and had complete and utter intimate sex they tried all sorts of activities during their hour long make out. As Harry was not a prefect Draco had to escort him back to Gryffindor tower. They stood outside and started to say goodbye when Hermione came out.

"Oh my god," She screamed, "I knew it, I knew it you two seem to never get into arguments anymore. Then you are out 'til late most nights, so this is why. I have gotta tell.."

"You have gotta tell no one" Draco said seriously with the look of death in his eyes. "You will tell no one until me and Harry are ready. Do you hear me ..." Hermione nodded, Draco continued, "... or I will spread the fact that you and Lavender are lessin' off with each other"

"Really?" Harry looked surprised.

"Oh harry, I didn't wanna let you find out this way, but yes me and Lavi have been together for the last few months and Draco..." She glared at him, "...found us in the Room of Requirement last month, with her dildo in my _you know what_."

"Oh my god, I'd tell Ron but you would tell about me and Drakie wouldn't you?"

"Well no I have already threatend it already, but you know how blackmail is" She said.

Draco walked off having given Harry a goodnight kiss and last little action, once Hermione had 'buggered off' as Harry said.

Harry walked up to the **Fat** Lady and gave the password "plodypop" and walked in and went straight to bed.

he undressed with a great honking erection and a moment later Draco arrived at the window, Harry let him in and they had yet another night of complete and utter mind-bendingly erotic anal, Bj's and you name it they did it. At five AM Draco left as he knew Harry hadto be up at five thirty for the quidditch team morning run and stretch. This went off asnormal and Harry got back at seven and got dressed and ready to go and meet Draco yet again, in their new location, the room of requirement. They had two quickies before breakfast then went off to breakfast, after that Harry and Draco both had potions with that insufferble git, Snape. Snape walked in and said to the class:

"As of today I have been requested by the headmaster to make each of my classes sit in boy-girls seating. But as we have one more boy in each of Slytherin and Gryffindor, Potter and Malfoy you will sit next to each other."

This was a dream come true for the pair of them. That was until harry realised how much of an insufferable know-it-all Draco was with his potions. Snape was asking questions and even before he had completed his sentence, both Hermione and Draco's hands were up to offer the answer. This infuriated Harry as he was a complete dunce at potions, he had to take his hat off to Draco but he was cursing him whilst he was thinking _what the fuck is that and that?_ He ended up being glad he had Draco sat with him as he could just copy what draco did and ask questions if necessary. Then lust became to strong for the boys, they started to kiss and at this Snape threw them out and told them to go and copulate elsewhere. Draco shouted after Snape

"Bloody sexist homophobe," and lowered his voice to talk to Harry, "dear, do ya wanna go and drop the rest of the day, I will just make up that we lost time and were sucked ino oblivian by the Dark Lord and we managed to kill all of his Death Eaters, except my father and my auntie Iris. Coz she is harmless really but she is this years cox for Goldie, who usually race against Isis in the university's secon boat, boat race."

"Ok, but you have to have been abducted by your father to lure me to Voldermort's lair and all that crap."

"Fine by me. Lets go and have a quick wank and get us going then we can do what we want in all the universe, last one to the RoR has to wank the other and then swallow first."

They walked off to the seventh floor where Harry found the room of requirement first, so Draco had to pay the price for opening his mouth. As he swallowed Harry he found that the usually salty taste was more like sugar and spice and everything nice. He was groaning in complete love of the fact that he was blowing off the Boy-Who-Flaming-Well-Lived to tell the tale of what it was like for Draco Malfoy to give him a blowjob.

Harry then had as Draco called it the 'honour' of blowing him off, then the Harry ended up wishing he had a paddling pool filled with jello, which ended up turning up right next to them. He and Draco stripped off to their birthday suits, and had hours of fun playing in the jello and wrestling with each other, til neither of them could cum anymore.

This ended the day and Harry went off to find Hermione and talk to her about how he could propose to Draco and then he told her about the woderful day he hadjust had with his beloved Drakie.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room, Pansy Parkinson was trying it on with Draco, who was not having one bit of it. She had taken him to her dorm and she had stripped for him and started totry and strip him as well. He resisted.

"Pansy will you just FUCK OFF before I get McGonnagal on you for molestering a homosexual, as I hve told you about a million times."

"And I have told you not to exaggerate about a million times too, you are not gay, you want me."  
"No I fucking do not and why I used to I will never know, having found out you are a total and utter slag, I know you tried it on with Crabbe, Goyle and even Filch for gods sake.

A/N: I am planning to add more to the plot next time, like a proposal, the wedding and even, the lesbian sex in the same room as Harry and Draco, at the same time.

Please Read and Review and be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Harry Potter Stories, characters or anything (except a new mobile I'm buying 2morrow)

This is my second fiction, so yet again be nice and take the my plot as quite weak, but keep reading, it gets better by the end.

Warning: I am a big fan of the Harry-Draco Slash stories and as such I write stories to the same guidelines. This story is a completly gay and lesbian sex story, so if you are homophobic, do not read it.

Phew what a day or two, my cousin is trying to get me to admit that i am gay, even though I am straight. It's coz she's jealous that she can't write anything as advanced as I can. Her plots are always very loose and formed very badly.

**Harry's Marriage Proposal**

During lunch the next day Harry walks up to Draco and gets down on one knee

"Draco, this may seem very sudden, but will you marry me?"

"Yes of course I will you stupid prat, why did you ask, we had talked about this last night.

Draco and Harry run to Dumbledore's office to arrange a date for the wedding

They arrived at the revolving staircase to Dumbledore's office, on the floor was a note, Harry picked it up and read it aloud

"The password is 'wedding bells' as I thought it was appropriate, Congratulations Dumbledore."

"How the hell does he already know?" Draco asked inquisitively.

"He has many ways of knowing, except for reading minds and all that crap, that is left for the nutter in the north tower."

The gave the password and the stairs began revolving and they walked up. the two of them were talking about the date the liked.

They got to the door to Dumbledore's office and they knocked and awaitedthe feeble "enter" from Dumbledore.

"I believe that a June wedding is usually very romantic," Dumbledore said as they entered, "I think that the first of June is quite a lucky day and if I were you I woud pick that day."

"That sounds wonderful, doesn't it darling?" Draco asked looking deeply into Harry's emerald orbs he called eyes.

"Yes that sound great would we know be able to sort out who is to walk down the aisle?" Harry requested, "Because I would think it would be lovely if we both walked down together."

"Yes that's it we will walk down together, arm in arm."

Later that day Harry walked up to Draco who was on patrol, and started to ask him about further arrangements, like the ceremony was to be in the school grounds and the photos were in the Great Hall along with the buffet. Harry had thought he could let the house-elves have the night off by inviting them and get some outside caterers.

"Oh that would be absolutely wonderful" Was the reply Draco gave Harry.

They went to the room of requirement that evening after Gryffindor Quiddithc practise. There they decided who was to attend the ceremony andwho was to attend the buffet and disco afterwards.

And so it was decided that The Weasleys, and Harry's friends were there for Harry at the ceremony, buffet and disco. Then on Draco's side there was his parents, his auntie Iris and Aunt Angela and all his friends for the three parts of the event. In addition to this group of people there was all Hogwarts staff.

After that they decided that the rest of the school and anyone else they could think of could attend the buffet and disco.

**Three Days Later**

Yet again they were in the room of requirement but this time they were deciding what music they should have as their first dance they had narrowed it down to Beauty and the Beast, sung by Draco's auntie Angela or DJ Casper with Cha Cha Slide. They eventually decided, after many dares and good hard shags later that they would have auntie Angela with Beauty and the Beast. This would be magical as they were sure that auntie Angela was perfect for the part.

A/N: Send me a review on what I can do once my marriage, connectionus charm and mating has occured, because I would like to see this story evolve into an extremely complex story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Harry Potter Stories, characters or anything.

This is my second fiction, so yet again be nice and take the my plot as quite weak, but keep reading, it gets better by the end.

Warning: I am a big fan of the Harry-Draco Slash stories and as such I write stories to the same guidelines. This story is a completly gay and lesbian sex story, so if you are homophobic, do not read it.

**Harry's Marriage Proposal**

**June 1st**

Harry was awaiting his man in the entrance hall of school. He was wearing his black dress robes with the large gash of back showing that was traditional for one of a wizard couple to wear. It was a Saturday so Dumbledore had made the morning a Hogsmeade morning. Guests had been arriving at the school for about half an hour now and nearly everyone was gathered for the occasion. Draco arrived at the entrance hall, in his magnificent silky black dress robes. They kissed passionately and walked out into the groundsto meet up with the ceremony. As they arrived Dumbledore signalled to everyone to stand for the two men to walk down the aisle.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this couple in holy matromony. Harry and Draco have written their own vows for this occasion;

Dumbledore paused dramatically

Do you Harry James Ableforth Potter take Draconis Lucius Marvollo Malfoy for love and for war, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, in richness and in health. For ever until you die hapilly?

"I do" Harry said, blissfully unaware he was staring at Draco's crotch.

"An do you Draconis Lucius Marvollo Malfoy take Harry James Albeforth Potter for love and for war, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, in richness and in health. For ever until you die hapilly?

Aware that Harry was staring at his crotch, so he lifted Harry's head up to look into his eyes. Draco Said "I do."

"And I know have the privilege to say that you are married as husband and er... man." Dumbledore said

"Please will you follow us down to the Hogsmeade village where Mr Ollivander is awaiting us to sign the register as well as take photographs." Harry asked politely.

Everyone followed in a neat, ordilly fashion.

There Mr Ollivander was awaiting them and with his grand old camera he began with the usual pictures of the happy couple, then the couple and the parents (Molly and Arthur Weasley for Harry's parents)

"Oh no we couldn't dear," Mrs Weasley said "We wouldn't feel right."  
"But your like family to me and I know my parents would love you to do this in their memory." Harry pulled them across to the photo area.

"Well if you insist, thank you for this Harry," Arthur said to Harry, "This is an honour for us, we appreciate you thinking of us as your er... step parents."

After they had taken the last photos (the whole congregation and the happy couple) Out came the confetti, they ended up being covered in the stuff until they got back to the castle for the buffet.

All the pupils were waiting outside the Great Hall, the happy couple arrived to open the buffet. Everyone sat down with their friends and Harry and Draco took their seats up at the head of the hall with Dumbledore and family (The Malfoys and the Weasleys. As well as Hermione) The caterers were down in the kitchen sent of sparks to let them know the buffet was served. Then the table left empty on the right-hand side filled with all sorts of fancies and options. Dumbledore stood and said two words

"Tuck in" At this there was a wave of people moved to the table. Harry and Draco were the first there and they took anything in their eyeline from quiche, vol-a-vons, chicken wings.

"I thought we ordered more than six plates and a bloody long line of mirrors. As far as my eye can see we have quiche, vol-a-vons and chicken wings. Where is the zambuka, I'm gasping." Harry laughed as Draco took his seat.

After the buffet had been ramshacked enough and everyone was full, they managed to get everyone to leave and go back to their dorms. This gave Harry and Draco chance to get rid of the confetti stuck down the gash in Harry's dress robes. As well as have quick pull of each others todgers whilst everyones backs were turned.

As they two of them walked back to the Great Hall, having gotten changed they had managed to contact Draco's Auntie Angela. She was stood before them preparing for their first dance as a couple. She was ready and they waltzed in and started to dance to Beauty and the Beast as sung by Angela herself in the film. The crowd clapped and cheered as they did a full circle around the Great Hall.

Then as the disco began to get underway, DJ Casper, da most blingin' DJ, took over from Draco's aunt.

They danced well into the night. They left the disco at about half past two. They walked back to Draco's private room, being prefect he had his own room. The tension between them made the atmosphere thick and they were ready to have a tension relieving sex session.

As they entered, Harry walked out of his dress robes and Draco did the same. They shagged long into the morning. After they had completed their session they went and opened the presents they had received. A set of keys to a home in Henley-on-Thames, courtesy of the Malfoy family. From the Weasleys he received lots of items including a whole kitchen set and many other extraordinary set of lounge chairs.

"Wow, they're big enough for me and you to shag and all sorts in," Draco excalimed, "and the Weasleys always seemed really poor to me"

"Well, they appear not to be by the look of it."

"Well there's gonna be loads of writing to thank people for the presents. Should we get started?"  
"Yeah better do"

A/N: Thanks for reading so far. Please review this story so far. I am having them connect together with a connectionus charm and then move to Henley to await their passionate sex and videoing of the birth and everything.


End file.
